Salvador de Demônios (Savior of Demons)
by Fael955
Summary: O tema geral de SoD é, "se tornando mais do que o destino o moldou para ser". O destino de Freeza toma um rumo diferente enquanto ele tenta se conformar com o fato de ter sido poupado por seu mais odioso inimigo. tradução por Fael955 / Savior of Demons by Ryu no Ohi


_**Salvador de Demônios**_

_Capítulo 1: Fantasmas_

_Prólogo:_

Trevas o envolviam. Retorcendo-se pelo negrume, ele flutuava, quebrado. Através da névoa de sangue obscurecendo seu único olho restante, Freeza avaliava o dano em seu corpo e tentava entender o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Em um intervalo de – o que, alguns dias? – ele havia ido de auto-proclamado Imperador do Universo, mestre da maior parte conhecida da galáxia, para... isso. Desamparado, isolado, e morrendo no vácuo. Sua meta de imortalidade destruída, seus homens todos mortos, sua nave destruída, e no topo da lista, aquele maldito Saiyajin era o culpado por tudo isso. Não... não apenas um único Saiyajin. Apesar de Vegeta ter sido aquele a realizar uma notória sabotagemde seus planos, assim como Freeza sempre soube que ele o faria, no final ele poderia ter se recuperado desse revés.

Se não tivesse sido por ele... aquele misterioso Saiyajin da Terra, aparecendo do nada para ficar no caminho de qualquer esperança que ele tinha de recuperar suas perdas. Tudo havia se espiralado para fora de controle tão _rapidamente_... Frustrado, o tirano rangeu seus dentes, então gritou silenciosamente em meio ao vácuo, protestando contra a dor e a invasiva escuridão.

Son Gohan estava cochilando após um longa sessão de estudos, sua cabeça apoiada em seus cotovelos, repousados sobre a mesa. Um copo levemente aquecido com suco situava-se próximo a ele em um descanso de copo, zelosamente trazido por sua mãe cedo de manhã. Tudo havia retornado ao normal... ou pelo menos, o que ele se lembrava como normal. Sua primeira infância havia sido uma de carinho e aprendizado, antes de sua vida ter sido virada de cabeça para baixo com a chegada de Raditz. Depois daquele dia, ele foi forçado a crescer, a ficar mais forte, sobre a tutelagem de seu mentor, Piccolo. Embora o Namekuseijin poderia ser – e ainda o é de muitas formas – vicioso e rude, o jovem garoto sabia que no fundo de seu coração, Senhor Piccolo havia feito uma escolha para ser melhor do que o que o destino havia lançado sobre ele.

_Suspirando, ele refletia sobre as lembranças de seus treinos, batalhas, e a aventura até Namekusei para reviver todos os seus amigos. "Eu me pergunto se o Senhor Piccolo está indo bem agora?" o garoto bocejou. "Provavelmente meditando, ou treinando para quando meu pai voltar... cara, eu gostaria de saber quando quando ele irá retornar..." Ele franziu a testa, pensando de volta na última vez em que eles se falaram. Em um cenário com céus cor de fogo, no planeta em ruínas, seu pai havia lhe dito, não, havia lhe gritado, para pegar Piccolo e fugir usando sua nave. Era tão fora do normal papai gritar assim, Gohan pensou consigo mesmo. 'Antes disso, eu não acho que eu me recordo de ter-lo visto tão furioso com alguém antes.'_

"Pelo menos, depois de tudo aquilo, Freeza finalmente foi derrotado e os Namekuseijins foram embora para seu novo planeta." Ele recostou-se sobre sua cadeira, esticando seus braços acima de sua cabeça com um outro bocejo. "É melhor eu terminar essas dissertações antes que a mamãe venha me olhar, ou então ela irá achar que estou sem fazer nada ou algo do ti-"

Um repentina sensação cintilou através da consciência do meio Saiyajin. Ele caiu para trás, ignorando a pequena dor que a cadeira conectando com suas costas e o chão causou. Rolando até seus pés, ele se levantou, boquiaberto, mãos tremendo.

"Esse...esse..." Sua garganta de repente ficou seca, seu batimento cardíaco acelerou. _'Por que? Como?!'_

"S-sem...chances...como ele ainda pode estar vivo..?" Medo consumia o garoto, seus joelhos começando a tremer.

"...Mãe? Mãe! Ei! Eu...Eu vou sair por um momento, certo?! Ele tentou forçar sua voz para sair de forma calma, para não acusar o bombástico medo em seu coração. Do andar de baixo, ele pensou ter escutado sua mãe perguntar o que havia de errado.

'_Sem tempo para explicações... e eu não quero que ela tente me impedir...' _ele pensou enquanto puxava a armadura Saiyajin, nem ainda empoeirada, que ele havia escondido debaixo de sua cama. Abrindo a janela, ele saltou em direção ao límpido céu azul.

Kuririn já estava em voo, vestindo seu kimono laranja habitual. Embora Porunga tivesse o revivido e restaurado sua armadura Saiyajin que ele havia trajado em Namekusei, ele se sentia mais confortável, e também mais seguro, com seu kimono, apesar do quão ilógico isso soava. _'Mesmo que eu vestisse aquela armadura, não é como se ela fosse realmente fazer alguma diferença no final das contas...'_ ele fez uma careta, brevemente se lembrando de seus últimos momentos de vida no planeta Namekusei. Parecia inferior, como se sua vida fosse frágil o suficiente para ser apagada sem uma luta. Ele havia se esforçado, havia lutado contra as garras psíquicas de Freeza em seu corpo, mas elas haviam o dominado tão rapidamente que ele se perguntou se havia feito alguma diferença. Agora, ele seria um desgraçado se fosse vestir aquela armadura de novo para enfrentar Freeza, quando ele teria a chance de mostrar seu uniforme da escola Kame. A armadura era um símbolo, tanto quanto ele sabia, dos Saiyajins, de Freeza, de tudo o que era ruim, vil, e corrupto no universo. Ninguém que vestira aquela armadura havia se provado um aliado, e além do mais, isso simplesmente não parecia certo.

Do canto de seu olho, ele avistou Gohan, que ele havia sentido voar em direção à ele anteriormente. Ele se perguntou se Chi-Chi havia deixado o garoto ir, ou se Gohan tinha apenas partido. Conhecendo a esposa de Goku, ele supôs ser a última situação.

"Ei garoto! Quanto tempo! Uma pena que seja nessas circunstâncias, mas ei, estou feliz que eu não tenha sido o único que sentiu aquele poder massivo... Eu ficaria um pouco preocupado se tivesse sido apenas eu, entende?"

Gohan sorriu e acenou em cumprimento. "Sim, eu pensei que eu estava ficando louco a princípio também. Mas, é realmente Freeza outra vez, não é?" Sua expressão mudou de um sorriso amigável para uma de preocupação genuína.

"Sim... e parece que ele não está sozinho, também. Eu tenho um mal pressentimento sobre isso, Gohan. Eu apenas espero, aonde quer que seu pai esteja, que ele tenha sentido isso também."

Eu... Ele virá ajudar, Kuririn, apenas espere e você verá. Eu sei que ele virá!" Kuririn queria tranquilizar Gohan, mas parte dele se perguntava se seu amigo realmente viria para salva-los, como ele fez em Namekusei.

_ "Gohan, eu sei que você acredita no seu pai, mas... bem... se ele não vier, vamos ter que nos preocupar com a gente, certo? Eu não quero você se segurando lá por qualquer motivo, tudo bem? Você pode não perceber isso, mas além de Vegeta e Piccolo, você é o mais forte entre todos nós." 'E certamente o mais certo de qualquer um deles de nós ajudar,' ele pensou. 'Se tivermos de contar com a força deles... bem, não é a mesma situação de Namekusei. Nenhum deles tem qualquer incentivo para nos ajudar, além de salvar suas próprias peles, e certamente nós não podemos controlar nenhum deles se eles decidirem nos abandonar a própria sorte.'_

Logo a frente, Tenshinhan, Chaos e Yamcha apareceram a vista. Bulma, não contentando-se de ficar de fora dessa batalha, convenceu Yamcha a leva-la junto. A mulher de cabelos azuis estava atualmente seguindo o bando em um pequeno avião. Vegeta estava voando a uma certa distancia dos outros, silenciosamente fumegando sobre as espalhafatosas roupas terrestres que aquela mulher Bulma havia lhe dado. Kuririn e Gohan ajustaram-se em formação ao lado deles, e informaram a eles tudo o que conheciam sobre Freeza no caminho em direção aonde os enormes poderes de luta haviam parado.

_'Esse poder é enorme! Tem que ser ele. Só há um ser no universo mais sádico e poderoso do que Freeza...' Vegeta pensou, uma sensação de mal estar crescendo em seu estômago. Ele olhou para os humanos e para o pirralho de Kakarotto, refazendo sua batalha no planeta Namekusei contra Freeza. 'Eles não tem ideia de com o que estão se metendo, nem uma pista.'_

"...então lembrem-se pessoal, não podemos deixa-lo atacar o planeta, Se ele o fizer será o fim de todos nós. Entenderam?" Kuririn, sua face séria, tinha acabado sua explicação, da qual os outros assentiram em entendimento.

"Ótimo, então esse cara pode até mesmo destruir a Terra?" Yamcha queixou-se. "Logo quando eu fui trazido de volta, eu terei de aturar mais um ano de piadas ruins do Senhor Kaio e comida ruim de novo..."

"Bem, ninguém disse que você tinha que treinar Yamcha." Chaos respondeu.

Tenshinhan interrompeu, "Você poderia tentar apenas ir para o Outro Mundo como todo mundo, Yamcha. Você já provou a si mesmo em batalha, então ninguém iria ficar chateado com você sobre isso." Em resposta, Yamcha mordeu seus lábios e resmungou algo sobre perder tempo sendo um fantasma enquanto os outros estariam ficando mais fortes. O restante da viajem foi desconfortavelmente silenciosa, já que cada guerreiro considerava a probabilidade de sua própria morte hoje. Apenas por chegar mais perto do poder anormalmente alto fez os humanos ficarem especialmente desconfortáveis.

Piccolo havia sentido os poderes antes de qualquer um dos terráqueos, e havia tomado seu caminho para sua origem mais cedo. Agora, cuidadosamente ocultado atrás de um afloramento de rochas na desértica paisagem, ele notou a massiva nave. Estendendo seus sentidos, ele cuidadosamente aferiu cada forma de vida na nave. Lá estavam eles: dois enormes poderes. Esse deve ser Freeza e … quem mais? O Namekuseijin franziu sua testa inconscientemente. Ao menos que Freeza tenha o poder de se duplicar, esse outro poder parecia suspeitosamente similar... e o que é pior, ele tem uma qualidade de quietude, como um profundo corpo de água, com sequer uma ondulação em sua superfície. Em comparação, o poder de Freeza parecia levemente diferente de antes. Parecia nervoso e elétrico, bem diferente da implacável onda de raiva que ele havia sentido do tirano em Namekusei. _'O que está acontecendo?'_ Ele se perguntou. _'Ele deveria estar morto, e mesmo que não estivesse, ele deveria estar mais fraco... a menos que, como um Saiyajin, ele fique mais poderoso quando é derrotado...' _Uma expressão sombria mascarou sua face esverdeada. Toda essa situação parecia impossível de se vencer, não importando quanto ele a considerava. Uma centelha de energia atrás dele tomou sua atenção. Ótimo. Os humanos estão aqui, fracos como são. _'Droga, eles trouxeram aquela mulher barulhenta com eles. Justo o que eu precisava, uma inútil não combatente às margens, em meio a tudo o que temos de nos preocupar..!'_ Ele exalou em frustração; eles todos iriam somente ficar no caminho se ele precisasse lutar a sério. Diferente dele, os outros guerreiros não estavam tão sérios sobre ficarem mais fortes quando mortos, ele sentiu.

"Gohan, Kuririn, bom ver que vocês vieram." Gohan virou-se ao som da voz de seu mentor, um sorriso brilhante já em sua face. "Piccolo! Cara eu estou feliz que você esteja aqui; você deve ter sentido aqueles dois poderes como nós sentimos. Qual deles você acha que é Fre-" Ele foi cortado por um severo olhar do Namekuseijin de alta estatura.

"Quieto Gohan, a menos que você queira matar a todos aqui antes mesmo de entendermos o que estamos enfrentando." Ele chiou. "Mantenha seus poderes e suas vozes baixas. Entenderam?

Subitamente lembrando a situação, o meio Saiyajin obedientemente mascarou seu poder. "Então, uh, Senhor Piccolo... qual deles é Freeza? Eles ambos parecem com ele, só que não completamente..." Os outros olharam para o Namekuseijin na expectativa, aparentemente se perguntando a mesma coisa.

"Eu não sei. Nós teremos de esperar aqui e manter nossa vantagem – parece que ninguém naquela nave pôde nos sentir aqui fora ainda." O Namekuseijin cruzou seus braços, sua capa ondulando ao seu redor na quente brisa.

Eles não tiveram de esperar por muito tempo. Acima da nave circular, um pequeno esquadrão de soldados emergiu da escotilha central. Eles eram todos de diferentes raças, mas tinham uma coisa em comum: eram todos relativamente fracos. Os guerreiros da Terra respiraram um ar de alívio, até sentirem os poderes restantes na nave movendo-se.

_ "É isso ai, pessoal." Kuririn entonou com uma firme voz. Ele engoliu em seco, sua garganta subitamente seca. Ele se recordou da risada de Freeza ecoando em seus ouvidos enquanto lançava-o no ar contra sua vontade, debatendo-se contra as invisíveis garras, e então... Kuririn piscou, e cerrou seus trêmulos punhos com força. 'Não, dessa vez será diferente. Goku...'_

Dentro da imponente nave, Freeza estava perdido em pensamentos. _'Eu fiquei mais forte, eu sinto isso... agora, finalmente, eu irei executar minha vingança!' _Ele sorriu em antecipação. _'O Saiyajin chamado Son Goku será nada mais que uma lembrança ruim, e eu...'_ Seus pensamentos foram abruptamente interrompidos pela entrada de um soldado em sua linha de visão.

"Vossa Majestade, nós estamos preparados para desembarcar, quando você e Príncipe Freeza estiverem prontos." Freeza franziu para o insignificante asseclã, o qual estava obedientemente o ignorando.

_'Eles nunca olham diretamente para mim. E isso não é por respeito ao meu pai, também.'_ Sua mão inconscientemente extraviou-se para seu braço mecânico, agarrando aonde se conectava com sua carne. _'Maldição, apenas um pouco mais e eu estarei livre dessa dor.'_ Seu pai brevemente assentiu para seu subordinado, antes de olhar para Freeza.

"Cesse com esse show de fraqueza de uma vez." A repreensão veio com olhos apertados, mas com um uniforme, frio tom de voz. "Se você está muito fraco para lutar, então simplesmente fique na nave e observe, e nós poderemos fazer... outros arranjos." Freeza ficou tenso de raiva pelas palavras de seu pai.

_ "Eu estou bem." ele laconicamente respondeu. Ele deliberadamente pôs seus braços em sua cintura, fechando ambas as mãos em punhos apertados. "Pai, você sabe que essa é minha luta. Eu nunca iria desistir de uma oportunidade de me redimir aqui." 'Eu vou lhe mostrar,' ele pensou, 'Eu vou me redimir em seus olhos de novo, agora e para sempre.'_

"Então, vamos desembarcar, meu filho. O último dos Saiyajins irá morrer hoje, e nosso clã irá restaurar o status de mestres incontestáveis desta galáxia." Cold se levantou de seu trono, brevemente esticando sua cauda atrás dele antes de tomar seu caminho até a escotilha central da nave. Freeza obedientemente o seguiu logo atrás, cuidadoso para não demonstrar nenhuma fraqueza em seu caminhar, seus pensamentos agora somente no seu dever a frente.

"Ah cara, ai vêm eles... que poder..." Os olhos de Kuririn estavam arregalados enquanto falava, enquanto os outros ficaram momentaneamente sem palavras assim que duas figuras emergiram da nave espacial. Piccolo foi o primeiro dos guerreiros a cessar seu devaneio, e murmurou um palavrão por entre sua respiração.

"Parece que nossas suspeitas estavam corretas; há dois deles dessa vez... o que eu não consigo entender é como Freeza conseguiu se recuperar tão rápido..." Ao lado dele, Vegeta resmungou, ainda que os outros pudessem dizer, assim como iriam, ele estava agitado pelo poder que eles todos podiam sentir agora.

"Idiota, é claro que Freeza se recuperou rapidamente como ele o fez, seu império contêm cientistas do mais alto escalão, você achou que eles não poderiam o recuperar, mesmo depois de uma luta contra um Super Saiyajin?"

"Bem Vegeta, se você sabe tanto assim, então que tal nos inteirar sobre quem seria aquele grandalhão lá? Apenas quem diabos é ele?" Vegeta olhou para Kuririn, aparentemente prestes a lhe dizer, antes de cuspir para o lado em desdém.

"Humano ignorante e protegido, é claro que você não saberia... aquele 'grandalhão', da forma como você colocou, é ninguém menos do que Rei Cold. Ele é o pai de Freeza, mas o mais importante, ele é muitas vezes mais poderoso que o próprio Freeza."

Tão chocados quanto eles ficaram a primeira vista do gigante Arcosiano, os outros guerreiros ficaram ainda mais surpresos ao descobrirem que aquele era o pai de Freeza. Gohan perguntou, "Então... se aquele é o pai dele, e você disse que ele é realmente forte, então como nós vamos vencer? Ele não é mais forte que o meu pai, é?!" A criança olhou como se estivesse prestes a entrar em pânico, Vegeta pensou.

_'Quanta demonstração de fraqueza... é vergonhoso que esse piralho chorão tenha sangue Saiyajin.'_ "Escute, piralho, seu pai não está vindo, e mesmo que esteja, não será o suficiente, Cold é muito forte para qualquer um... nem mesmo um Super Saiyajin poderá nos salvar agora." O orgulhoso príncipe odiava ter de admitir derrota... mas essa era a única pessoa no universo que ele temia mais que o próprio Freeza. _'Se ao menos eu tivesse sido o escolhido pelo destino para se tornar a lenda, ao invés daquela desculpa para um lixo de classe baixa de coração mole..!'_ "Merda!"

No momento em que sua vista se ajustou ao brilho da luz solar do lado de fora da nave, Freeza analisou a paisagem. "Hmm, nada mal... uma pena que terei que reduzi-lo a uma casca fumegante, mas isso não pode ser evitado." Ele sorriu confiantemente para seu pai, "A hora é agora, e eu sei exatamente como fazer aquele Saiyajin sair de qualquer buraco em que ele esteja se escondendo!"

Cold, imóvel pelo show de exuberância de seu filho, respondeu, "Isto é, se ele ainda estiver vivo, Freeza. Depois de ver o que sobrou daquele planeta que você descuidadosamente explodiu, eu tenho dúvidas em acreditar que um mero Saiyajin poderia sobreviver tamanha destruição." A face de Freeza foi ao chão, aborrecimento rastejando em sua voz.

"Eu o vi, Papai. Eu o disse, ele está vivo! Eu não tenho dúvidas!" Cold moveu sua cauda em um curto encolher de ombros.

"Você pode não ter dúvidas, Freeza, mas você deve me prometer não ficar muito desapontado se esse 'Super Saiyajin' falhar em responder ao seu engodo." Eletricidade crepitava a redor dele, um sorriso surgindo em suas feições.

"Você verá, pai. Eu sei o que vi, assim como sei que ele estará aq..." Ele parou de repente, sua confiante expressão transformando-se em uma de evidente pânico.

"Qual é o problema, Freeza?" Cold franziu para seu filho, que estava agora parado feito pedra, exceto pela eletricidade envolta em torno de seu corpo mecânico em arcos lívidos, boquiaberto, olhos arregalados e pasmados.

"V-você não o vê? Ele...e-ele está aqui!" O Arcosiano menor engasgou, olhando até uma distancia em direção a uma pequena ribanceira. "Eu...Eu vou te m-matar, Saiyajin..!" Ele rosnou, tensionando sua mão até sangue escorrer de seu punho cerrado. Os soldados que haviam saído da nave antes do par estavam olhando furtivamente para a exibição de Freeza, com não pouca quantidade de nervosismo.

Cold parou diretamente na frente de seu filho, sua cauda lentamente balançando para frente e para trás por de baixo de sua capa em crescente aborrecimento. "Não há ninguém ali, Freeza. Você está testando minha paciência" ele rosnou. Os olhos de Freeza pareciam se focar novamente conforme se tocava e relaxou, a eletricidade crepitando até nada.

"...Me perdoe, Papai, Eu achei que tivesse o visto... ele estava..." Cold bufou em desdém.

"Eu tenho um pressentimento de que essa sua viajem não é nem um pouco sobre honra, mas apenas uma perda de meu tempo! Minha paciência nessa desprezível bola de lama está perigosamente se esgotando, então seria sábio de sua parte acabar logo com isso. Chega de suas desculpas."

O príncipe Arcosiano intimidou-se perante o olhar fixo de seu pai, vergonha ardendo em sua face. _'Ele está certo, eu não posso procrastinar dessa forma. Quanto mais eu seguir sem os tratamentos, pior isso irá ficar... não será por muito tempo, agora.'_ Recompondo-se até sua altura total, Freeza andou a passos largos em direção aos homens de seu pai.

"Todos vocês – espalhem-se e usem seus rastreadores para limpar esse planeta. Eu quero cada ser vivo nesse planeta gritando em agonia dentro de uma hora, ou serão vocês os punidos! Fui perfeitamente claro? Nem um único terráqueo deixado vivo! Eu quero que o Saiyajin sofra!" Conforme falava, seus olhos brilhavam por dentro com a mesma eletricidade que envolvia seu corpo. Os soldados não perderam tempo em tomar os céus, apenas como uma forma de se distanciarem de seus mestres já que estariam seguindo suas ordens.

"Oh merda! Aqui vamos nós pessoal!" Yamcha exclamou enquanto os fracos alienígenas partiam. Kuririn assentiu em um rápido consentimento.

"Surpresa não importa mais, nós temos que impedir aqueles capangas de machucarem pessoas inocentes! Vamos Gohan, junto comigo!" Ele saltou para o ar, seguido de perto pelo jovem híbrido. Os outros rapidamente tomaram os céus, desdobrando-se para interceptarem os soldados de classe baixa.

Vegeta gritou em direção a uma unidade de soldados, sua aura ardendo brilhantemente. "Parece que hoje não é o seu dia de sorte, seus peões inúteis!" Ao insulto, um corpulento, e escamado alienígena mirou com seu blaster e atirou, somente para vacilar para trás em surpresa a medida que o Príncipe Saiyajin emergia da fumaça sem nenhum arranhão. "Não é mesmo seu dia de sorte", ele disse enquanto aplicava uma joelhada na barriga do homem com força suficiente para esmagar ou quebrar todos os órgãos e ossos em seu caminho. Assim que o primeiro alienígena caía em direção ao chão abaixo , ele focou sua atenção nos outros dois. Um parecia um tipo de bruto de aparência feral, com focinho longo enquanto o outro tinha pele vermelha cintilante e pequenos chifres salientando-se de uma espessa moitade cabelos prateados. Ambos pareciam aterrorizados. A face de Vegeta retorceu-se em um largo sorriso, bebendo em seus medos antes de executar a ambos com uma rajada de ki que engoliu-os até virarem cinzas.

Em outro lugar, Tenshinhan e Chaos haviam pego um outro soldado, e estavam trabalhando em equipe para bombardear um segundo soldado por diferentes ângulos, suas velocidades tornando-os borrões de movimento. Yamcha lutou brevemente contra um alienígena humanoide alto, antes de usar um Wolf Fang Fist na cabeça do lutador, quebrando seu crânio com um estalar. "Ei pessoal, você parecem estar precisando de uma ajuda!" ele gritou para a direção de seus companheiros. Assim que Yamcha havia terminado sua sugestão, Tenshinhan e Chaos sumiram de vista, tendo feito um sanduíche com o desafortunado capanga entre dois chutes simultâneos. Ele bufou fracamente e caiu do céu, aterrissando com um baque bem abaixo.

"Nah, nós estamos bem aqui! É melhor se preocupar com você mesmo no entanto, Yamcha." Chaos chamou, apontando para o alienígena de pele laranja vindo por trás do ex-bandoleiro. O trapaceiro do deserto meramente sorriu e levantou seu braço em um soco para trás, conectando com a bulbosa testa do alienígena e despedaçando seu rastreador. Momentos depois, o alienígena espatifou-se no chão.

"Esses caras são peixes pequenos; Eu não tenho nem que me colocar em guarda!" Yamcha sorriu.

Assistindo as lutas unilaterais com moderado desinteresse, Cold suspirou e olhou de soslaio para seu filho. "Você irá desperdiçar todas as minhas tropas nesses vermes, ou você irá se livrar deles?" A face de Freeza era impenetrável. "Eu não sabia que você se importava com as vidas deles. Eu iria assim que eles morressem – eles apenas servem para atrair a atenção do Super Saiyajin para a nossa localização. Você sabe como eles possuem uma estranha habilidade para acharem uma luta, esses Saiyajins..." No fundo de sua mente, apesar da calculada frieza em sua voz, Freeza estava preocupado.

_'E se ele não vier? Então o que será? Talvez... eu esteja errado? Talvez aquele macaco dos infernos está realmente morto.' _Mas então, o que será essa sensação de presságio? Isso não era um efeito colateral das drogas e outros tratamentos. Parecia que sua alma estava gritando para ele permanecer em guarda. Ele teve o mesmo tipo de premonição em Namekusei, pouco antes de tudo desmoronar, apesar de que na época, ele havia erroneamente atribuído isso as ações de Vegeta.

_'Hmmm, parece que os terráqueos já estão quase acabando com os soldados de meu pai... bem, não irá doer nada testar meu novos poderes um pouco, antes do Super Saiyajin chegar até aqui...'_ Ele riu para si mesmo, imaginando a cara de Son Goku quando ele chegar ao ver os corpos mutilados de seus amigos. _'Sim, é isso mesmo, macaco. Eu irei tomar tudo de você, tudo o que você roubou de mim!'_ Ele viu o último alienígena nas fileiras de seu pai cair, e tomou isso como sua deixa. Partindo, ele voou com uma velocidade surpreendente em direção a um dos humanos, seu corpo crepitando com energia. _'Apenas um soco deverá ser o suficiente para acabar com esse aí' _ele pensou,_ 'e assustar o resto em a lutarem ou a implorarem por suas vidas.' _Um sorriso malicioso cruzou seu rosto a medida em que seu punho se conectava com a carne, provocando um satisfatório ruído.

Kuririn e Gohan, após se juntarem contra seus oponentes, agora se viraram assim que sentiram o ki de Freeza aumentar, e olharam em choque por alguns momentos. Kuririn reagiu primeiro, gritando, "Yamcha, cuidado!" Como se fosse em câmera lenta, o humano com cicatrizes virou-se em direção a voz de seus amigos, em tempo de ver Freeza caindo sobre ele em alta velocidade. "A... Aaaagh!" O ex-bandoleiro gritou, rapidamente tentando bloquear a tempo. Tenshinhan estremeceu ao ver o golpe conectar, Yamcha tendo levantado seu braço em um apressado bloqueio em frente ao seu corpo. "D...Droga..." ele respirou, "que velocidade..."

O ressoante barulho de osso com osso foi seguido uma fração de segundo depois por Yamcha uivando de dor, agarrando seu braço direito. Trilhas ensanguentadas escorriam do osso estilhaçado visivelmente se salientando de seu ante-braço. Ao ver e escutar seu trabalho manual, Freeza sorriu e voou novamente para o ar, braços cruzados. "Bem... parece que você é um inseto mais resistente do que eu imaginei. Suponho que terei que simplesmente o esmagar novamente! Ahahaha!"

"Deixe-o em paz Freeza! Seu monstro..!" Todos olharam para Kuririn, de quem a explosão havia vindo. "Você é... você não vai vencer. Não aqui. Goku te derrotou em Namekusei, e ele vai te derrotar novamente... mas até ele chegar aqui, você vai ter que acertar as contas com todos nós!" Gohan assentiu concordando, tomando uma forte posição ao lado de Kuririn. Piccolo e Vegeta, acabando de se livrar de sua parte de capangas, posicionaram-se atrás de Freeza, cercando o ciborgue.

"Chaos, pegue Yamcha, e o leve para fora daqui. Não adianta, ele não pode lutar nessas condições, e nós não temos nenhuma semente agora." Tenshinhan apontou para seu amigo de longa data para assistir Yamcha, secretamente aliviado que, esperançosamente, Chaos iria ficar longe do perigo. As coisas estavam começando a ficar sérias, e ele não poderia evitar de pensar em como ele fora teimoso contra Nappa... e tudo por nada. Trincando sua boca com uma firme determinação, o humano de três olhos colocou a si mesmo entre Yamcha e Chaos, e o inimigo perante eles.

"Então," Freeza começou em tom de provocação, "vocês planejam me segurar até o Super Saiyajin vir os salvar? Minha nossa, que esperançosa fantasia que isso provará ser..." Kuririn, seu punho tremendo – com raiva ou medo, seus amigos não sabiam dizer – lançou, "Você entendeu certo, Freeza! No caso de você ter se esquecido, nós fomos mais de que o suficiente contra você em Namekusei antes de você se transformar, e dessa vez não será diferente!" O sorriso de Freeza somente aumentou pela resposta atrevida. "Eu tenho que dar meu braço a torcer para vocês... _humanos_" - ele cuspiu a palavra como se fosse algo desagradável – "vocês são segundos somente em relação aos Saiyajins em teimosia. Diferentemente do Saiyajins, entretanto, você são bem menos resistentes!" Ele gritou, elevando seu poder, sentindo sua energia borbulhando para fora, bebendo no repentino medo nas faces do Terráqueos, aonde momentos antes havia desafio. O Namekuseijin e Vegeta, claro, ainda estavam mantendo a compostura, mas não importava.

"Haaa!" Ele lançou uma onda da ki naquele com três olhos, que gritou em resposta, dissipando a compressão de energia partindo em direção a ele. "Agora morra!" Ele acelerou para trás do homem, atirando um death beam em suas costas... somente para ter uma imagem zanzouken dissipando-se em seu rastro. "...Onde?!" Ele escaneou a área imediata, antes de olhar para cima para ver o guerreiro vestido de verde concentrando um ataque peculiar, dedos posicionados em forma de triangulo. "Você acha que pode me machucar...? Que engraçado..." Ele apertou seus olhos em repentina dor, sentindo duas rajadas de energia o atingindo de ambos os lados. _'São aqueles dois pirralhos novamente, o mesmo que em Namekusei! Malditos!_ Sua atenção em Gohan e Kuririn, ele tirou seu foco de Tenshinhan.

"Kikoho! Tenshinhan berrou, mandando todo seu poder reunido para baixo até o tirano distraído. _'A distração funcionou perfeitamente'_, ele pensou, _'Gohan e Kuririn estavam certos, esse cara não consegue sentir energias nem um pouco.' _O raio de pura energia atingiu, colidindo contra a aura de Freeza com um urro.

"Raaaargh!" Freeza lutou brevemente contra o ataque, antes do denso bloco de luz o martelar em direção ao chão abaixo. "Certo, nós o pegamos!" Gohan disse exuberantemente. "Ainda não, Gohan... nunca foi tão simples assim, e é Freeza com quem estamos lidando." Kuririn entonou. Como se fosse em um palpite, o guerreiro alienígena irrompeu das profundezas da cratera, levemente escoriado e queimado, mas até então ileso.

"Eu lhes disse, pequenos humanos tolos. Vocês não podem me derrotar, quanto mais me matar." Sua voz estava abafada, seus olhos vermelhos encarando-os como se pela vontade apenas ele iria faze-los se acovardarem. "Mas, vocês tem colocado uma boa resistência. Se vocês já não fossem meus inimigos, eu iria oferece-los a oportunidade de se juntarem a mim. Afinal, vocês realmente acabaram com meus melhores homens em Namekusei... No entanto, vocês cometeram o erro de fazerem de mim seu inimigo, e eu não deixo meus inimigos **viverem**." Freeza rangeu a última palavra, levantando sua mão com um dedo apontado. Tenshinhan percebeu que o tirano estava apontando para ele. "Faça seu pior, eu estive treinando, então eu não tenho medo dos seus ataques fracos, monstro!" ele estava fazendo seu melhor para provocar a criatura para focar apenas em um deles por vez, e até agora, o plano estava funcionando. _'Esse tal de Freeza parece não ter senso algum de estratégia_ – _ou talvez_, Tenshinhan pensou, _ele não percebe o perigo.'_

Freeza encarou o humano de três olhos que havia o insultado conforme desaparecia novamente. De repente, acima dele, o Namekuseijin apareceu, seu braço inteiro envolto em energia. "O...o que é-?!" Freeza foi surpreendido por Vegeta, atacando-o por baixo._ 'Maldição!' _ele pensou. _'Aquele macaco traidor e o Namekuseijin! Como se atrevem!'_ Vegeta e Piccolo, tomando vantagem da surpresa momentânea de Freeza, pressionaram sua vantagem. _'Nós temos somente uma chance nisso, e se o que Vegeta disse for verdade, nós talvez sejamos capazes de vencer se conseguirmos desestabiliza-lo o suficiente..!'_ Piccolo pensou. Descendo, vindo por cima do tirano, ele usou seu braço energizado com ki para agarrar e dirigir a mão aberta de Freeza para baixo. Simultaneamente, o Príncipe Saiyajin veio por debaixo com seu próprio ataque com sua palma da mão revestida de ki, acertando o braço do Arcosiano logo acima do cotovelo enquanto o Namekuseijin o forçava para baixo.

O grito que rompeu seu caminho para fora da boca de Freeza fora de gelar os ossos, os dois guerreiros, com suas missões cumpridas, rapidamente se moveram para fora do raio de alcance visto que Freeza começara a cegamente chicotear o ar ao redor dele com sua cauda metálica. "Maldição, malditos todos VOCÊS!" ele urrou. _'Argh... meu braço...'_ ele pensou, rangendo seus dentes em dor. _'eles armaram para mim..!'_ Eletricidade crepitando ao redor do braço quebrado a medida que suas emoções aumentavam. "Acha que é esperto, não é, Vegeta?" Ele encarou o guerreiro sorridente. "Uma pequena vitória, um braço quebrado, e já acha que venceu? Até mesmo você não pode ser tão iludido!" Freeza estava gritando agora, sua paciência chegando ao limite. Sem aviso, ele acelerou através do ar, cobrindo a distância e enterrando seu braço bom na barriga de Vegeta.

"Aa..gh..gah..." O olhos do príncipe se arregalaram, sangue e cuspe voando de sua boca, Freeza sorriu cruelmente. "Agora sim. Sabe Vegeta, eu gosto mais de você com um expressão de dor em seu rosto do que aquele sorrisinho convencido." Ele deu outra joelhada na barriga de Vegeta antes de Tenshinhan voar em seu socorro, lançando-o longe. "Grr... não podemos deixa-lo encurralar um de nós daquela forma... você está bem, Saiyajin?" Em resposta, o orgulhoso príncipe se levantou com um pouco de esforço, limpando a trilha de sangue de sua boca. "Por quê você não se importa com si mesmo e seus fracos amiguinhos, Terráqueo? Meu plano funcionou perfeitamente!" Kuririn os interrompeu. "Pessoal, foco aqui. Freeza está ferido, mas seu poder ainda se mantém firme, então nós temos que ficar preparados."

"Cuidado Kuririn!" Gohan subitamente gritou. Freeza havia aparentemente se recuperado do choque de um braço quebrado e havia enviado uma chuva de raios de energia vermelho-sangue até o grupo. "Todos! Espalhem-se !" Tenshinhan gritou. Os outros voaram para longe, e como um só, começaram a atacar Freeza de todos os lados. _'Apenas...tenho...que cansa-lo..!'_ Kuririn pensou, mandando seu gancho de direita até o maxilar de Freeza.

Os humanos, Namekuseijin, e Vegeta estavam todos como um enxame ao redor dele, e Freeza foi forçado a ficar na defensiva. _'Onde está o Super Saiyajin?! Eu não vim até aqui para lutar contra esses desgraçados insolentes!'_ o pensamento foi dissipado por uma forte dor a medida que o pequeno, humano careca, o socava no rosto. _'Como?! Como eles melhoraram tanto assim? Por quê diabos eu estou tendo tamanha dificuldade com isso?'_ Ele resmungou, aumentando seu poder ainda mais, até que a eletricidade em torno dele brilhar intensamente. Envolvendo seu braço bom e colocando seus joelhos em seu peito, ele liberou toda sua energia ao seu redor que enviou seus agressores para longe, gritando enquanto a eletricidade atravessava suas peles. Suando, seu braço esquerdo balançando inutilmente ao seu lado, Freeza decidiu, _'É isso. Eu estou cansado de brincar com esses vermes inferiores. Super Saiyajin ou não, eu estou cheio desses miseráveis.'_ Ele não queria admitir, mas eles pareciam mais fortes, de alguma forma, e isso o fazia ficar inquieto. "Foi divertido, humanos, mas eu odeio lhes dar qualquer raio de esperança. Seria muito cruel, mesmo para mim, iludir vocês! Hahahaha!"

Kuririn só viu um borrão branco-e-prata do canto de sua vista, antes de sentir sua cabeça ser arremessada pelo golpe vicioso. "Gah!" ele gritou conforme voava para trás, sacudindo-se no ar para finalmente parar seu ímpeto. Massageando sua boca, ele engasgou em choque. Tenshinhan estava caindo para a Terra, sangue escorrendo de sua boca. Piccolo flutuava tremulo, prostrado em dor, e Vegeta... ele escaneou os céus. Olhando para baixo, ele finalmente viu Vegeta deitado no chão em uma cratera. _'Mas então onde... oh não...'_ Girando, ele tomou vista de Gohan no momento em que Freeza golpeava o garoto com as costas das mãos. "Gohan! Não!" O monge vestido de laranja mergulhou para o socorro do jovem guerreiro, o pegando enquanto ele caia. Antes que pudesse perguntar se ele estava bem, Kuririn sentiu um impacto de joelhada em sua espinha, o fazendo se dobrar no ar, e perder seu aperto na criança. "Então, ainda vivo, é? Eu suponho que terei de lidar com você como na última vez. Não seria nostálgico?" A voz de Freeza fez seu sangue gelar, enquanto lutava para se mover.

"Kuririn! Não...! Gohan havia se recuperado depois de ser derrubado, e agora esforçava-se para voar para aonde o amigo de seu pai pairava como um pato sentado. Enquanto isso, Kuririn pôs a sua dor de lado, e girou ao redor, mãos em seu rosto. "Taiyoken!" ele gritou, luz enchendo o campo de batalha. Gohan cobriu seus olhos ao reconhecer o ataque, mas Freeza não estava esperando o pequeno humano ainda ter luta em si. "Augh, meus olhos! Por que seu-!" Com seu braço esquerdo quebrado, Freeza resistiu a vontade de usar seu braço direito para instintivamente cobrir sua face, o deixando completamente aberto para ataques. _'Essa tática de novo... grr... esses humanos e seus truques estão começando a me irritar!'_ Um fraco som de zumbido chamou sua atenção, e roubado de sua visão como ele estava, ele imediatamente se lembrou do que era. "M-!" ele xingou enquanto mergulhava para o lado, o zumbido ficando mais alto. Ele sentiu algo cortar a sua face, então uma sensação de sangue escorrendo na linha de sua boca. Sua visão lentamente retornando, ele examinou sua bochecha, encontrando um pequeno corte nela. _'D-...essa foi por muito pouco... eu tenho que acabar logo com esses humanos, ou eles irão-'_ Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Gohan colidindo em seu peito com força total, forçando-o a se concentrar no ataque do garoto.

"Ora, ora, eu posso ver que você é pelo menos parcialmente Saiyajin. Infelizmente, você não tem nem um pouco do instinto assassino dos Saiyajins em você, huh?" O tirano provocou Gohan, o qual estava tremendo de raiva. "Deixe...meus...amigos...em paz!" ele urrou, punhos cerrados. Freeza sorriu. "Eu acho que vou matar todos eles na sua frente, o que você acha?" Ele olhou atrás da criança para o guerreiro careca. Ele estava ofegante, apesar de ainda estar raivosamente encarando Freeza. _'Aquele ali não é mais uma ameaça...'_ ele pensou presunçosamente. Gohan rangeu seus dentes, sua voz trêmula. "Você apenas espere, Freeza! Espere até meu pai chegar aqui! Então você vai se arrepender! Ele vai te parar, assim como ele fez em Namekusei!" O sorriso de Freeza imediatamente desapareceu, substituído por uma careta. "Ele não me parou em Namekusei, moleque, se ele parou, então o que eu estou fazendo aqui? E onde ele está?" Por um momento, a postura do meio saiyajin vacilou visto que parecia estar inseguro, mas ele renovou sua compostura. "Ele está vindo! Eu sei que ele virá, e você vai pagar pelo que fez com o Senhor Piccolo, Kuririn, e todos os outros!" Ele recuou para trás visto que Freeza subitamente aparecera perante ele, inclinando-se para encarar o garoto diretamente nos olhos. "Ele virá?" Freeza falou uniformemente, com uma estranha calma em sua voz. "Se eu fizer você gritar, se eu quebrar cada osso em seu frágil corpo...se eu torturar você até a morte, isso será incentivo o bastante para ele dar as caras?" O garoto olhou nos olhos fixos do monstro, muito amedrontado para responder. "Vou tomar essa expressão como um 'Sim'. Que assim seja!" A voz de Freeza de repente aos berros, agarrou a parte de trás da cabeça de Gohan, e viciosamente bateu com a cabeça dele contra seu joelho. Segurando-o pelos cabelos, ele gargalhava enquanto batia com sua cauda no pequeno corpo, o garoto soltando um grito de dor toda a vez que o apêndice metálico conectava. Brevemente, sua armadura destruída e sua face magoada, Son Gohan pendia flácido nas garras de Freeza, incapaz de invocar a força ou vontade de resistir. "P...Papai...ajude...p...por favor..." ele engasgou pela dor. "Seu 'papai' não está vindo, seu moleque teimoso. Ele é um covarde, com medo de me enfrentar depois que enganei a morte e me tornei ainda mais poderoso!" Ele balançou o inclinado meio-saiyajin para cima e para baixo para enfase, fazendo Gohan choramingar.

Subitamente, uma brilhante luz arroxeada espiralou através dos céus, acertando Freeza e quebrando seu agarro em sua vítima. Gohan lutava para se manter no ar. "Senhor Piccolo!" ele gritou, de uma forma dolorida, para o Namekuseijin de alta estatura do qual o Makankosappo havia o salvado. "Quieto garoto, e mantenha-se em guarda!" Piccolo disse rudemente, ofegante pelo esforço. Freeza havia se recuperado e agora estava gritando e voando em direção a Piccolo. Tendo provocado a irá do Arcosiano, Piccolo puxou seu braço para trás e começou a reunir energia rapidamente enquanto o alienígena se aproximava.

Freeza, seu rosto obscurecido pela raiva, se abateu sobre o guerreiro Namekuseijin, retaliação era seu único pensamento. Piccolo lançou uma chuva de esferas amarelas de ki, das quais Freeza constantemente se esquivava a medida em que avançava. "Você acha que isso irá me parar, Namekuseijin?! Você está tremendamente enganado!" Disso, Piccolo apenas sorriu, e rapidamente dançou para fora do alcance do soco do Arcosiano. _'Zombando de mim, huh?! Eu irei o dilacerar membro por membro, seu inseto!'_ Ele preparou um ataque, somente para ser atropelado enquanto o ataque anterior de Piccolo acelerava em direção a ele por todos os lados. Tarde demais, ele percebeu, ele havia sido enganado novamente. Urrando, com uma veia aparecendo em frente a sua têmpora, Freeza flutuou com eletricidade escarlate o rodeando, tendo resistido ao ataque devastador. "Eu irei... lhe destruir!" ele gritou, furioso. "...Não, eu irei me divertir assistindo você se contorcer em agonia primeiro... Eu quero que você **sofra**!" Piccolo percebeu que seu punho estava cerrado tão fortemente que sangue escorria por entre seus dedos. _'Merda Goku, aonde diabos você está? Nós fizemos tudo que podíamos para o segurar, mas mesmo eu não posso continuar com isso, e ele está muito pouco machucado!'_ O Namekuseijin pensou. Ele viu Vegeta, ainda de braços abertos em uma cratera, começando a se recuperar. _'Ótimo, pelo menos Vegeta ainda não está morto. Se eu puder colocar os dois monstros um contra o outro, talvez isso faça a luta ficar mais equilibrada, e então poderemos matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.'_ Piccolo não teve muito tempo para estrategiar, visto que Freeza avançara para frente com um grito penetrante, enfiando uma martelada com suas duas mãos juntas em sua cabeça. Arremessado em direção ao solo, Piccolo se endireitou e se apressou ao encontro de Freeza, determinado a não deixar o alienígena o colocar na defensiva. Eles colidiram com o som de um trovão, suas auras – a de Piccolo esbranquiçada e a de Freeza vermelha escura – explodindo em faíscas.

Piccolo se esquivou de um chute de Freeza, e então preparou um ataque com a mão em posição de faca, mas o demônio subitamente atirou um death beam a queima-roupa, lançando-o para trás. O raio não havia atingido nada vital, mas Piccolo desacelerou-se momentaneamente por conta da dor, dando a Freeza uma chance para atacar. O tirano deu uma joelhada no queixo de Piccolo, e então enquanto ele arqueava-se para trás, novamente atacou-o, dessa vez no estômago, antes de usar sua cauda para esbofetá-lo para baixo em direção ao solo. Enquanto seu oponente caia, Freeza disparou uma torrente de death beams que o seguiram terra abaixo, encobrindo o impacto de seu corpo com uma nuvem de poeira.

"Piccolo! Não... agh!" Gohan só podia assistir em choque enquanto seu mentor desaparecia em uma pluma de fumaça. A poeira se dissipou, e o Namekuseijin estava de pé, apertando seu lado e respirando pesadamente. _'Droga, ele é muito forte, muito resistente...'_ o ferido alienígena verde pensava raivosamente. _'Ele está dominando a todos nós, e só uma questão de tempo até ele se cansar e parar de brincar conosco!'_ Ele penosamente se colocou em uma posição defensiva enquanto Freeza tocava o chão com um metálico tinir. "Ora, ora, para onde toda aquela energia que você tinha antes foi? Parece que depois de alguns truques baratos, você exauriu todo seu repertório." Piccolo rangiu seus dentes pelas palavras de Freeza. "Então venha e me enfrente, se você pensa que estou sem mais táticas de luta – pelo menos eu tenho a habilidade de lutar com estratégia, diferente de você! Apanhando para uma criança meio-saiyajin e um punhado de humanos! Pah, você nem mesmo é um guerreiro de verdade sem o poder de suas transformações e seus capangas covardes o apoiando!" Feito, Piccolo pensou, não era sábio provoca-lo ainda mais, mas nesse momento, o guerreiro preferia morrer com um insulto final em seus lábios do que não. Do jeito que as coisas iam, esse destino iria chegar mais cedo do que tarde, ele pensou sombriamente, observando o campo de batalha. Tenshinhan estava caído no chão, imóvel. Yamcha e Chaos não estavam em parte alguma – provavelmente foram espertos e se esconderam. Isso fez sobrar Kuririn, Gohan e Vegeta. Agora mesmo, Kuririn e Gohan ambos pareciam prontos para jogarem a toalha, e Vegeta parecia já ter tido dias melhores, mesmo enquanto se levantava, tremendo, na cratera que ele havia criado quando Freeza o impactou anteriormente.

Freeza rugiu para o Namekuseijin._ 'Segundo somente pelo saiyajins em sua habilidade de sempre retornarem da beira de morte... o que será preciso para matar este daí?!' _Olhando bem, ele de fato parecia exausto , mas ele ainda estava de pé, e o pior, ainda tinha energia suficiente para ofender. Isso teria de ser retificado. Ele arremessou-se para frente, cabeceando o guerreiro mais alto no plexo solar. O golpe extraiu um suspiro sufocante. Chegando perto, Freeza agarrou as antenas saídas da testa de seu oponente, e bateu seu rosto contra o seu joelho. Seguido com um chute que lançou o Namekuseijin rolando através da árida paisagem, ele gargalhou. "Hahaha! Não tão cheio de palavras duras agora, não é? O que, você ainda tem a esperança de que alguém irá chegar para lhe salvar?" Freeza agitou sua cauda mecânica atrás de si, e caminhou a passos largos em direção ao Namekuseijin abatido. "Ninguém irá salva-lo", ele entonou enquanto chutava Piccolo em sua costela, "Eu aprendi a muito tempo atrás que a força de um indivíduo é a única verdade deste mundo, e é a única coisa que lhe permite sobreviver!" Outro chute nas costelas do guerreiro caído produziu um gruindo de dor. _'Força é a única coisa que determina se você vive ou morre.' _O Arcosiano pensava consigo mesmo. _'Não importa se você é esperto, ou respeitado, ou não merecedor de punição. Ter uma força superior é a única forma de sobreviver.'_ Ele continuou chutando o Namekuseijin enquanto ele estava caído, cada vez os grunhidos de dor soavam mais e mais fracos. Um súbito clarão azulado, no entanto, interrompeu sua tortura.

A criança Saiyajin estava gritando... não, rugindo era o mais adequado; e avançou diretamente sobre Freeza. Rapidamente levantando seu braço bom para bloquear, Freeza rechaçou seu primeiro ataque, mas cerrou sua boca em dor pelo impacto._ 'O que? Como esse garoto ficou tão forte de repente? Antes esse merdinha não conseguia nem mesmo me tocar!' _Ele preparou uma cutelada, mas o pequeno guerreiro turvou-se e desapareceu perante seus olhos em um outro zanzouken. Segundos depois, Freeza soltou um grunhido conforme Gohan esmagava suas costas com um chute, o empurrando para frente. Desaparecendo novamente, o jovem lutador reapareceu na frente de Freeza, enviando um gancho em sua mandíbula. O golpe conectou-se com um estrondo, arremessando o tirano para cima e para longe em um arco. Ele ofegava, sentindo um pouco de sua raiva dissipando-se, e deu um olhar em direção a Piccolo. Seu professor ainda estava no chão, mas tinha se apoiado em um cotovelo para assistir ao curto embate.

_Enquanto isso, Freeza havia se recuperado, vindo a repousar no solo outra vez. "Ku..! Aquilo realmente doeu, seu fedelho!" Ele contraiu seus olhos, examinando a criança, tentando decifrar o que havia mudado nele para aumentar seu poder. "Parece que eu estava errado antes quando eu disse que você não tinha nenhum instinto assassino Saiyajin... Eu apenas precisei apertar os botões certos. Como esmurrar o Namekuseijin ali? Certo, garoto?" Ele sorriu por conta da expressão raivosa de Gohan em resposta. "Ainda sim, um pequeno aumento de poder não pode me derrotar. Parece que me recordo de você fazendo a mesma coisa em Namekusei, e isso resultou em somente uma... pequena pertubação." Gohan agora estava audivelmente grunhindo, seus punhos cerrados fortemente. "Não encoste nele de novo, Freeza. Eu não me importo se você quebrar todos os ossos em meu corpo, mas eu __**não**__ vou permitir você machucar meus amigos!" Sua raiva, misturada com a convicção em suas palavras, fez Freeza ficar tenso. Um repentino flash de Namekusei veio sua mente, espontaneamente..._

_O vento soprava ao redor do campo de batalha, sob um céu esverdeado. Ele havia sobrevivido a aquela estranha e gigantesca bola de ki que fora arremessada contra ele, mas sua sobrevivência veio com um custo. Na tentativa de escapar, sua cauda havia sido perdida, um sacrifício para o vociferante turbilhão de energia que ameaçava o esmagar. Nas águas turbulentas de Namekusei, ele quase perdeu a consciência quando um gigantesco pedregulho colidiu-se contra seu rosto, machucando seu olho, e então ele fora varrido pela torrente de água. Agora, enquanto lutava para nadar para terra firme, ele arquejava-se em dor, seu corpo inteiro doendo e chamuscado. Ele ouviu vozes. 'Os humanos', ele pensou para si. 'Parece que ele sobreviveram... o que quer que tenha sido aquilo... e parece que eles estão felizes consigo mesmos, então eles devem achar que estou morto...' Ele riu para si mesmo, ignorando a dor. 'Sim, vamos provar para eles o contrário...' Circulando ao redor para uma melhor posição tática, ele ergueu-se em sua altura total, e permaneceu no topo de uma pequena ribanceira. _

_O pequeno humano careca parecia tê-lo notado primeiro. A expressão em sua face era extremamente gratificante, a medida que seus olhos cresciam arregalados e ele começava a tremer. Ao lado dele, a boca da criança meio-Saiyajin havia caído, sendo quase cômico. Então, __**ele **__se virou, afinal. Aquele que havia sido uma pedra em seu sapato por mais tempo do que alguém jamais houvera se atrevido a ser antes. Son Goku. Mesmo com um olho fechado pela dor, Freeza podia ver o quão cansado ele estava, quão desesperançoso. 'Sim, isso mesmo, beba isso, Saiyajin. Eu sou o mensageiro de sua morte, a última coisa que você irá ver.' Freeza atirou um death beam na direção de Goku, na intenção de extinguir-lhe a vida, e as esperanças de seus companheiros, tudo em uma única jogada. Aquele Namekuseijin maldito, no entanto, tinha outros planos, evocando força suficiente para se jogar no caminho do raio. O Arcosiano ferido franziu, levemente irritado que seu plano de aterrorizar todos eles havia sido impedido. 'Bem, eu suponho que terei de achar outro jeito criativo de quebrar seus espíritos...' Freeza pensou. Suas vitimas estavam ocupadas ajudando o Namekuseijin caído, enquanto Goku estava, novamente, o repreendendo. Para um Saiyajin, ele tinha que admitir, ele era certamente eloquente, em seu primitivo, mentalmente limitado jeito de ser. Nesse momento ele não estava no humor para discursos, então ele tomou mira para seu próximo melhor alvo. Concentrando seu ki e o enviando para fora, ele capturou o pequeno humano em um mortal aperto psíquico, e o suspendeu para o alto. O lutador aterrorizado gritava em pavor, enquanto Goku implorava-o para parar. Aquilo era um tom de desespero na voz do Saiyajin? Ah, era isso mesmo. Excelente, agora ele finalmente entendeu a futilidade de sua rebelião. Freeza sorriu maliciosamente, ainda segurando o humano no ar, Ele trouxe os dedos de suas mãos juntos, comandando a energia psíquica a se comprimir em um único ponto. Ele sentiu assim como ouviu a forte onda de choque a medida em que a energia se tornava instável e imediatamente explodia para fora, rompendo com o frágil corpo do humano, e o reduzindo a cinzas sangrentas vagarosamente flutuando para baixo no vento. _

_Quase que imediatamente, Freeza sentiu uma mudança. O Saiyajin não estava olhando para ele, ou para qualquer outra coisa, apenas permanecia lá tremendo, e murmurando algo. 'O que foi, Saiyajin? Você parece abalado, Era aquele humano que eu acabei de matar tão importante para você? Ele não parecia ser tão forte assim... Eu estava tentando deixar um corpo, mas, bem, eu suponho que eu estava muito entusiasmado. Hahahahaha!" Ele gargalhou, mas sua confiança estava começando a ser substituída por uma pequena voz no fundo de sua cabeça, o alertando, urgindo-o para fugir. Por que? Eles estavam derrotados, desmoralizados, praticamente mortos... que perigo eles poderiam oferecer para ele agora? Ele teve sua resposta com a próxima ação de Son Goku._

_Trovões caiam por toda a parte, e o céu de repente parecia escuro, presságioso. _

_"V-você... você o matou..." o Saiyajin soltou. _

_"Matei mesmo – e daí? O anãozinho não era divertido de se brincar, e eu pensei em tentar lhe motivar, já que você parecia tão cansado." Freeza olhou de soslaio para baixo até o Saiyajin, ainda curvado, não encarando seus olhos. _

_"O nome dele... era Kuririn... você me ouviu? Ele tinha um nome!" Goku estava lutando agora para articular as palavras, um grunhido primitivo rastejando em sua voz. _

_"Oh? Me perdoe se eu não confiei isso a memória; Eu não tenho tempo para aprender os nomes das fracas formas de vida que estão abaixo de mim." Freeza sorriu, assistindo ao homem de cabelos pretos estremecer de raiva. Espere... seu cabelo não era espalhado em todas as direções antes? Seu sorriso desapareceu, enquanto observava a silenciosa raiva do Saiyajin fervilhando, suas roupas rasgadas e seu cabelo balançavam para cima em uma brisa invisível. Um flash de luz dourada assustou Freeza, enquanto o cabelo de Goku brevemente tornara-se amarelo. "O que... o que está acontecendo? O que você está fazendo agora, sua escória Saiyajin?!" Freeza gritou raivosamente. O homem situado abaixo o ignorou, a medida em que sua cabeça agora erguia-se para trás em espasmos, enquanto a color amarela tomava seu cabelo._

_Finalmente, em uma erupção de luz brilhante, Goku colocou sua cabeça para trás e gritou como uma besta selvagem, enquanto seus olhos rolavam de volta e seu cabelo pulsava em um dourado brilhante. "Mas o que-? O que é isso?! Saiyajins se transformam em macacos gigantes, não nisso... o que é ele?" Em sua mente, Freeza começou a entrar em pânico. 'O que é essa sensação? Eu posso sentir... algo... emanando dele? Não, isso é impossível, eu não seria capaz de sentir seu poder de luta a menos que... a menos que...' A voz em sua cabeça, o dizendo para correr antes, retornou com uma verdade inquestionável: o Saiyajin agora era mais forte que ele. E ele estava furioso. Olhos turquesa agora perfuravam seus olhos escarlate, fazendo seu sangue gelar com o que via. Lendas sussurradas retornavam a sua memória, enquanto recordava da estória do lendário Super Saiyajin._

Gohan olhava para o ciborgue, intrigado. Ele não estava atacando. Ele não parecia estar _lá_; era como se ele estivesse assistindo a alguma outra coisa acontecer, bem distante, seus olhos desfocados, e uma expressão de choque em suas feições. "Gohan, rápido! Antes que seu poder desapareça, fique irritado de novo! Você pode contra ele!" Piccolo gritou. "Certo!" Gohan assentiu, e disparou em direção ao tirano. "Masenko...HA!" A rajada acertou Freeza bem no meio do peitoral, provocando um suspiro já que o ataque arrancara-lhe o fôlego. Não parando por ai, o pequeno guerreiro lançou uma enxurrada de chutes e socos, batendo com toda a sua fúria. Freeza parecia se recuperar do transe em que se encontrava e rapidamente contra-atacou alguns dos golpes. Agora, entretanto, ele não estava sorrindo, em vez disso estava com uma expressão de pura determinação.

"Não...não, não, NÃO!" o alienígena gritou. "Eu não vou deixar você! VOCÊ MORRE PRIMEIRO DESSA VEZ!" Coberto em eletricidade, Freeza elevou seu poder ao máximo, tremendo com o esforço. _'Do que é que ele está falando..?' _pensou Gohan. Um grito de seu oponente o trouxe de volta a luta, enquanto Freeza disparava em direção a ele, punho levantado para atacar. Gohan rapidamente bloqueou o ataque, antes de um chute o acertar em suas costelas, fazendo-lhe crepitar e tossir sangue. "A... aughk..!" o garoto engasgou, desesperadamente tentando se esquivar. Freeza tinha um olhar maníaco em sua face enquanto continuava a gritar com cada golpe que aplicava. Uma cotovelada finalmente mandou a criança voando, uma trilha de sangue escorrendo em um arco.

Vegeta havia lentamente retomado a consciência depois que Freeza havia esmagado seu punho na lateral de sua cabeça, o nocauteando. Ele estava surpreso pelo seu comportamento – normalmente Freeza sentia prazer em manter seus inimigos acordados e conscientes sobre tudo enquanto os torturava. _'Mas então,' _pensou Vegeta enquanto assistia ao conflito entre Gohan e seu ex-mestre, _'ele vem agido de forma muito pragmática desde que chegou aqui. Parece que ele está colocando suas prioridades acima do sadismo, pela primeira vez.'_ Era sua imaginação ou Freeza parecia assustado? Do garoto? Não, alguma outra coisa o está o perturbando, mas o Príncipe não conseguia ter ideia do que seria. "Bem, apenas permanecer aqui como um inútil não irá o derrotar", Vegeta tossiu e cuspiu o sangue de dentro de sua boca, "então eu suponho que é hora do Príncipe dos Saiyajins lutar contra essa aberração!" Sua cabeça ainda estava um pouco tonta, mas levaria mas do que isso para o derrubar. O pirralho de Kakarotto foi lançado voando depois de uma vil cotovelada de Freeza – a hora perfeita para atacar, enquanto ele estava preocupado.

Sorrindo, Vegeta concentrou uma rajada, sentindo a energia se acumular em sua mão. _'Isso mesmo Freeza, continue com os olhos na isca...'_ O alienígena branco e metálico avançou atrás do corpo hesitante de Gohan, preparando-se para chuta-lo em direção ao chão. Antes de ter a chance de atacar, Vegeta pulou para trás dele, e disparou. "Gaaah!" Freeza gritou quando a rajada atingiu suas costas indefesas, e virou-se para identificar seu agressor. "Vegeta! Então, não está morto ainda, é? Você logo irá desejar ter estado... Eu tinha esperanças de lhe encontrar aqui nesse planeta patético, isso me livra do problema de ter de lhe caçar depois!" Trazendo seu braço para cima, ele atirou um death beam em direção ao coração de Vegeta. O príncipe friamente virou-se para o lado, deixando a rajada passar por ele inofensivamente. "Parece que seus ataques estão ficando mais lentos, Freeza. Sem falar previsíveis." Ele sorriu pela cara de irritação que Freeza mostrou, dentes cerrados, veias aparecendo em sua cabeça. "Você irá... pagar...!" Freeza rangeu, antes de se projetar até Vegeta. Os dois lutadores colidiram, punhos, pernas, e cauda, um turbilhão de movimentos e fortes sons enquanto se impactavam.

Afastando-se, suas canelas sofrendo por terem ido de contra o metal das pernas mecânicas de Freeza, o príncipe jogou ambas suas mãos para trás, inspirando. Tendo reunido energia o suficiente, ele liberou uma turba de pequenas rajadas que zuniram em direção a Freeza. As rajadas acertaram em cheio, encobrindo o tirano, agora xingando, em fumaça. _'Bom...'_ Vegeta pensou, voando para trás da cortina de fumaça. Agora acima da disputa, Vegeta se focou no ki de Freeza, tendo a certeza de que ele ainda estava lá, antes de concentrar mais um poderoso ataque. _'Apenas fique ai, como um bom alvo, Freeza!'_ ele pensou, esforçando-se para reunir ki mais rapidamente. Tossindo, Freeza golpeava futilmente as nuvem de fumaça acre, não querendo saltar cegamente para fora, e bem para as mãos de Vegeta. "Maldição, Vegeta! Você acha que eu não sei o seu plano?!" De cima, ele escutou Vegeta gritar, "Galic Flash!" antes da fumaça se dissipar, revelando um raio escarlate disparando-se bem em direção a ele. "Rrr!" Freeza cerrou seus dentes, e retaliou o ataque com um raio seu, lutando brevemente antes de sobrepujar-lo. Ele não podia ver Vegeta atrás do massivo raio, agora dissipando-se no espaço, mas ele duvidava que ele estivesse morto. Confirmando sua convicção, Vegeta subitamente veio caindo diretamente acima dele, mãos cerradas e irradiando energia.

"Oh merda!" Freeza murmurou, tentando bloquear com seu braço bom. "Finaaaal... Craaaash!" Vegeta desceu com um furioso grito de guerra, encontrando o bloqueio erguido por seu oponente primeiro com energia antes de seus punhos impactarem, quebrando o bloqueio, e deixando a cabeça de Freeza exposta para o ataque com todas as forças. A cabeça de Freeza cedeu ao ataque, dobrando-o. _'Agora! Essa é a minha chance de acabar com ele!' _Vegeta pensou com um sorriso "Não somente você está lento e fraco, Freeza, mas você se tornou vulnerável por conta de uma gigantesca deficiência..." Ele carregou seu punho direito com uma aura elétrica, algo que ele havia visto Raditz fazer e aprendeu." ...seus implantes cibernéticos não são tão poderosos quanto você!" Ele mirou em direção a copa na cabeça de Freeza, uma massa de couraça de armadura, que, ele supôs, ter um série de sensores relativamente delicados. Abruptamente, Freeza virou-se, seus olhos vermelhos cintilando em ódio, e agarrou o punho do Saiyajin de baixa estatura. Vegeta arquejou involuntariamente . _'Eu... eu pensei que eu o tinha! Tudo tinha sido perfeitamente executado!'_ Percebendo que seu punho ainda estava sob o aperto do alienígena, ele tentou se soltar, sem sucesso. "Qual é o problema Vegeta? Você pensa que eu, Freeza, iria ser derrotado por você, um macaco inútil? Vamos lá, me dê algum crédito. Afinal, quem você acha que lhe treinou para tomar vantagem das maiores fraquezas de seu oponente? Sua perturbadora, parcialmente mecânica face se iluminou com um sorriso sinistro e com o brilho de raios vermelhos enquanto evocava sua aura elétrica. Com Vegeta em seu aperto, ele acendeu sua aura antinatural, enviando ondas de choque de dor através de seu ex-protegido enquanto Vegeta uivava e se contorcia.

"Você é tão difícil de se capturar, Vegeta, mas uma vez que eu o tenho... bem, então é brincadeira de criança lhe causar dor. E que esplendida vítima você pode ser, hehehe..." Novamente, ele deflagrou sua aura, provocando em Vegeta mais convulsões. Ele arremessou Vegeta para o chão assim que o príncipe começou a vacilar no ar, enviando-o caindo para a Terra. O Saiyajin jazia na poeira, tentando comandar seus músculos que não cooperavam para se levantar. Um tinir metálico anunciou a aproximação de Freeza, fora de seu campo de visão. Ele se preparou. A dor veio, e um forte chute em sua espinha, então outro, e outro, com Vegeta se esforçando para não gritar de dor, para não dar a esse monstro a satisfação de escutá-lo fraquejar. Depois de alguns minutos, Freeza girou Vegeta com seu pé colocando-o em uma posição que pudesse ficar face-a-face com ele. Com seu braço mecânico quebrado, e sua cauda não sendo flexível o suficiente para se envolver em torno do príncipe abatido, ele queria ter a certeza de que pelo menos o Saiyajin miserável poderia ver sua morte chegando, e sentir o medo apropriado. Vegeta estava ferido e ensanguentado, estirado na lama com absolutamente nenhum sinal de que pudesse revidar. "Guh..." o príncipe sufocou, "Então... é... isso, huh? Certifique-se de que você... pelo menos tenha uma melhor mira... do que em Namekusei... senão, eu ainda vou estar deitado aqui enquanto Kakarotto faz picadinho de você... Guhaaack!" Ele tossiu sangue já que Freeza, fervendo de raiva, pisara firme em seu peito. "Ele não está vindo, seu pequeno macaco estúpido! Ele está morto, assim como você também estará, em breve! E em pensar que eu estava com medo... Parece que a lenda era apenas isso, uma lenda, e eu finalmente estou livre do pretenso Super Saiyajin para sempre!"

Freeza fechou seus olhos, ainda permanecendo em cima do peito de Vegeta, e recordou-se das palavras de seu pai direcionadas a ele mais cedo. No final da contas, ele não estava completamente desapontado, vendo como apenas esse humanos, um Saiyajin e Namekuseijin renegados haviam conseguido o machucar. Ele terminou de forma conclusiva, nenhum Super Saiyajin, ele matou todos aqueles que se opuseram a ele, e sua honra estava restaurada. Agora, tudo o que restava era destruir o planeta... sua expressão tornou-se sombria com esse pensamento, agora não tão distante no futuro. Ele havia considerado reunir as esferas do dragão que diziam existir nesse planeta, mas no risco de repetir Namekusei, com as enfuriantes senhas em língua nativa, traidores por toda a parte, e elementos desconhecidos saindo da toca... o demônio do frio suspirou. Melhor cortar o mal pela raiz, ele supôs, Gemendo abaixo dele, Vegeta fez sua débil presença ser notada.

O demônio do frio, que havia estado perdido em pensamentos, rapidamente sorriu, escondendo seus pensamentos atrás de sua confiante expressão mais uma vez. "Bem Vegeta, parece que você finalmente não pode mais me oferecer diversão alguma. Eu suponho que eu deva dar um fim em seu sofrimento então, hmm?" Agarrando a frente da camisa rasgada do Saiyajin com seu pé, ele arremessou o príncipe como uma boneca de pano no ar, e mirou em direção ao seu coração.

"Agora MORRA!" Freeza disse enquanto disparava um fino, mas devastadoramente poderoso death beam. Vegeta, mal agarrando-se a consciência, registrou o ataque, mas não podia fazer nada para pará-lo. Ele fechou seus olhos, decidindo que, pelo menos dessa vez; ele havia morrido com seu rosto seco de lagrimas, e seu orgulho intacto. De repente, era como se uma nova energia tivesse simplesmente aparecido do nada. Antes que o príncipe pudesse registrar algo, alguém o agarrou, e ele ouviu o distinto som do death beam sendo ricocheteado para longe._ 'Não... é impossível...'_ ele pensou, ousando abrir seus olhos. _'Kakarotto, seu miserável... por que diabos você demorou tanto..?'_ ele pensou antes de perder a batalha pela consciência.

No outro lado do ataque, Freeza permaneceu transfixado em horror. Sua mente gritando para ele correr, para fugir, para por a maior distancia possível entre ele mesmo e o pesadelo diante dele. Uma voz enervante, entretanto, questionava se era real. Ele rapidamente desconsiderou. _'Não... isso não é uma ilusão, não é outra daquelas alucinações malditas... ele está __**aqui**__.'_ De repente, o alívio que ele havia sentindo esmurrando Vegeta, o último Saiyajin sobrevivente, parecia como um distante memória, substituída por um angustiante medo.

**_Até aqui, nada mudou. No universo que todos conhecemos, Goku deu cabo de Freeza rapidamente e prosseguiu para matar Cold. Os outros guerreiros Z, juntamente com Vegeta, recuperaram-se de seus ferimentos (graças em boa parte a ajuda das sementes dos deuses), e a paz reinou na Terra até o vírus do coração matar Goku e os androides aparecerem._**

**_Mas nesse universo, algo foi diferente._**

**_Savior of Demons por RyunoOhi AKA Roketto_**

**_DeviantArt: ~ryuoohi_**

**_Tradução por Fael955_**

**_DeviantArt: ~fael955_**


End file.
